NMR microscopy has been developed for in vitro and in vivoapplications at cellular resolution. Various radio frequency andgradient coil geometries have been developed to maximize signal-to-noise ratio and spatial resolution depending on sample size andregion of interest. Theoretical and experimental performance ofthese coils are in good agreement. Experimental confirmation ofthe predicted restricted diffusion effects is being attempted,using gas and liquid phase samples. Four-dimensional projection-reconstruction imaging is being implemented for use in resolvingchemical shifts and susceptibility effects. Efficient datasampling methods and image developed to reduce the data acquisition time. New methods of NMRmicroscopy are being developed using diffusion to simultaneously increase sensitivity and resolution.